1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board having an electric circuit formed therein, and a process for producing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known circuit board comprises a core material of a metal such as copper, iron, aluminum, or an alloy based thereon, and an electric circuit formed on the core material. The circuit board in which such a metal core is used provides a superior heat radiation and electromagnetic shielding in comparison with those circuit boards in which a core material of a resin is used, and has a superior impact resistance and workability or formability in comparison with those circuit boards in which a core material of ceramics is used.
To provide further miniaturized and more lightweight portable electronic equipment, however, a circuit board having a lighter weight than the conventional board, and a process for producing same, are desired.